The Little Red Book
by mpenguin15
Summary: The story in which Sarah's beloved book, Labyrinth tells. and no, it nots exactly like what happens in the movie.
1. Prologue: What it Meant to Her

**Don't own anything from the movie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: What it Meant to Her<strong>

How or when she had receive the book, Sarah could no longer remember. But the little red book with the golden title Labyrinth was the most treasured thing Sarah had owned, and probably would ever own.

It dried her tears and gave her hope for a better tomorrow. It made her feel loved and welcomed. The book was the only thing that had helped her get through her parent's divorce. It helped her through bullying, through heartbreak, through changes. It gave her strength when the world fell down.

It also taught her about courage, friendship, and selflessness. It was what lead her to the real Labyrinth, which, though she went there on horrible circumstances, gave her three loyal true friends and the strength to accept the fact that her past life with her mother and father together as one family was gone. It also opened her eyes to see that a new family wouldn't be so bad.

It helped her grow and in turn, became something that had imprinted itself into Sarah's heart.

So it was not surprising when Sarah found herself sitting on a bench outside, pulling out the little worn book from her pocket; after all, a time of change had occurred in Sarah's life.

She was in collage, her first week was over and the weekend had rolled in, and Sarah found herself in need of a friendly face. It had been harder then she had imagined, settling herself in. There had been so many new faces, Sarah had found herself lying awake at night fretting about whether or not she'll get a fresh start here without anyone teasing her, or would it stay the same?

And then there were the classes; she felt as though she was drifting closer and closer to a mental breakdown every time she thought of all the work she had to do if she wanted to simply be a average student.

And finally there was the lack of Toby. No friendly cute shy little boy hopping around her feet and following her around like a little duckling.

And no Ludo, Sir Didymus, or Hoggle to talk with. Not here where they could be spotted and where she had so much work to do. They were so heartbroken when they said their farewells; Sarah was too. But it had to happen, Sarah had told herself sadly, she needed to break apart from them. No more time could be spent down in the land of the Labyrinth, she lived here. Or at least her body did anyway.

With a sigh and the first true smile Sarah had in days, she looked down at the aged lettering and felt the weight start to lift already. Everything is going to be all right, it seemed to tell her. And Sarah believed it. So, she pulled back the covered and began to read her beloved book that had done so much for her over the years.

And it began like this:


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who was the heir to the throne of a kingdom. Her father, the King, was a gentle soul who deeply loved his wife and daughter and her mother, the Queen, had her whole life circled around her beloved daughter. So, the young princess had a loving childhood, with two caring parents and anything she could ever want,

But unfortunately, things could not stay that way forever.

When the princess was ten, her beloved mother had passed away, leaving the girl alone with her heartbroken father. The girl was strong though and had learned to get over her mother's sudden passing and, after the last of her child years, had blossomed into a beautiful sophisticated rose.

The girl's growth was not the only thing to have happened after the years of her mother's death. No, her father's heart had too eventually moved on and he had remarried to another widow who was a duchess in a neighboring kingdom. And so the duchess, along with her son who was a few years younger than the princess, had come to live in the castle and become a part of the family and when the princess was fifteen, her half brother was born.

Now the duchess did not like the princess at all. Not only did she provide the King with a constant reminder of the women who his heart truly belonged to, but also she was the entitled heir to the kingdom, which the duchess wanted her son to gain.

So the stepmother, who had a talent of scheming, came up with a plan. Since no woman was allowed a place on the throne unless they are wed first, the duchess made the princess practically a slave. The girl had to clean the floors, help in the kitchen, wash the windows, and most of all, had to take care of her fussy half-brother. Her stepmother never let her out of the castle anymore, and her father, who had a gentle soft nature that did not like to fight, did little to stop it.

Now the girl was not without suitors before this treatment had fallen upon her, and what no one knew, was that the King of Goblins had fallen in love with the girl. And upon seeing the girl so stricken with the suffering of the constant abuse of her stepmother, he had given her certain powers. Anything that she would ever wish for, he would give it to her.

But the girl was not one to so easily wish for something, so the King of Goblins watched and waited, waited for a moment when he could finally woo the girl whom he loved.

But the King of Goblins was not a patient man, and when he had to wait, his mood had become rather malicious. So the Goblins, who did not want to deal with his dangerous mood, snuck into the princess's room one night and waited for her.

It had been a hard day for the princess. She had been forced to help wash the whole great hall and had to stay home to take care of her half brother, who was become ever more spoiled from his neglect to discipline him. And to make matters worse for the princess, she was not allowed to go with her family to a party where her best friend, whom she had not seen for a year, would surely be there.

So she was close to tears as she was finally able to retreat into her bedroom, eager to just crawl into her bed and cry until she had fallen asleep.

As she shut her bedroom door, she stiffen as she thought she heard something skitter somewhere in the dark corners of her room. Slowly turning around, she strained her ears some more and nearly jumped as she heard it again.

Gathering her courage, she said in the most threatening voice she could muster, "If someone's there, come out."

She strained her ears again and swore she had heard something snickering under her bed.

"If you don't come out, I'll scream and then you'll have to deal with the guards, And, believe me, they'll be much less understanding than I." The princess threatened again.

This time, silence cut through the room and finally, after a long stretched minute, a dozen little creatures slowly peeked their heads out from their various hiding spaces all around her room. Though she had never seen one in person until now, the princess had seen plenty of drawings from books and had heard many stories and descriptions to know that these ugly little brown creatures were Goblins.

"What are you, Goblins, doing in my room?" The princess growled at them, narrowing her eyes and not liking the situation one bit.

The Goblins all snickered and then said in unison, "Why, we have a present for you!"

"What is it?" The girl asked, surprised and still completely suspicious.

"Say your right words," The Goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free."

The girl gasped with shock at the offer, wondering why on earth they would give her such an offer. They're devil's pets, the girl recalled someone once telling her. They know of your worst intentions and whisper in your ear like a snake, goading you to do what you know in your conscious isn't the right thing to do.

So the girl shook her head angrily and said, "You won't be taking the baby, now leave or I'll strike you with a broom!"

But they just laughed again and said, "It won't be as if we'll eat the baby. The baby will be fine in the Goblin City, fine and happy. So say the right words, and we'll take him away!"

But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in the castle forever and forever and turn it into a goblin, like all of the stories she had heard before.

So she shook her head once more and said, "You'll not be taking the baby, now leave!"

"Mark our words, young princess, it'll be you that wishes the baby away." The goblins crackled and with gleeful laughter they vanished, leaving the princess with wide eyes and a paling face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

However, a month had past and the princess had not thought a single complaint about the baby; she was much too afraid to. So the girl suffered in silence, enduring her stepmother's harsh words and the baby's cruelty.

The princess had awaken one morning by a dream; it was a very strange dream and as she tried more to grasp it to make sense of it, the more it slipped away from her memory until it became nothing more then a nagging thought in the back of her mind.

_No matter_, the princess thought as she pulled her blankets off her and set herself on the task of getting ready for the day, _Dreams are nothing more then your imagination taking hold of you. Only fools ponder on dream's deeper meaning, and I am not a fool._

After she had dressed herself out of her nightgown and into a simple day dress and braided her bright blond hair that trailed along her back, the girl nodded her head in satisfaction at her appearance and left her room swiftly.

Although it was the early hours of the morning and only the sun's first rays were beginning to peek out from their bedcovers of the eastern horizon, the castle was alive with work as servant of all sorts went to and forth, only having time to give the princess a quick nod before they had to rushed off to do their daily chores. Upon entering the kitchen on the lower floors of the castle, the princess stood off to the side, pressed against the walls, in order to not disrupt the chaos of breakfast being cooked. It often amazed her that, with a castle of only five members of the royal family, that there could be so many servants that were waiting on the family hand and foot.

_Or, rather, just waiting my stepmother,_ the girl smirked but then wiped that thought out of her mind, realizing that it wasn't correct for a stepdaughter to think of her stepmother like that. _Even if it is true…_

"Princess!" The head cook suddenly exclaimed as she turned around from the bread oven to see the young girl trying her best to blend in with the background, "What on earth are you doing here, your highness? And so early? It can't be any more then six!"

"I awoke from a nasty dream this morning," The princess smiled softly at the elder women, "And I found myself eager for some breakfast."

"Oh, I'm afraid we've not finished yet, milady." The cook apologized, "But, if you are very hungry, then we can quickly whip something up for you."

"No need, Head Cook." The princess quickly cut in before the woman could open her mouth to yell out orders, "I can wait another hour or two."

Nodding her head, the cook then said, "Alright then, milady, I'll send someone up to your room with the meal when it's done."

"Again, there's no need. I can just wait here, if I won't be in the way that is." The girl quickly corrected herself.

"You never get in the way, milady." The cook laughed, "But the kitchen is no place for a princess such as yourself."

"Hmm, I would no longer know, since I have been spending so much time here recently." The girl said, her frustration slipping out a bit as she seated herself on a stool.

To her surprise, the cook seemed to share her feelings, "Aye, I've noticed. So much so that, if I were a visitor to this castle, I would believe you more a kitchen maid then a princess." She said with a bitter laugh as she turned back to the oven to check up on her loaves.

"I apologies for the nuisance that I may be."

"You? A nuisance? Such nonsense you speak!" The cook exclaimed, pulling out the golden brown bread from their warm cocoon. "You, as always, are a pleasure to be around, your highness. But you are royalty, you should be doing more lady like things then bloody washing dishes, pardon my language." The princess waved her hand to show she ignored it and the cook continued on her rant, "If your mother was alive, she would be throwing a fit. She probably is, in heaven, mind you. Her only child and daughter and heir to the throne, doing servant's work? And imagine all the talk in the other kingdoms? This is an outrage, they're probably mocking us."

"Or saying she a down to earth young lady." Interjected another voice who's soft and musical tone made the princess smile.

"Good morning Nana." The girl greeted her former mother's handmaid who gave her a small hug.

"Good morning princess" Nana greeted back as they turned their attention back onto the ranting cook.

"Pst, if they would. No offence towards you or your father milady, but most of the royalty don't see working with servants as down to earth, they see it as animal work. Something not worthy of them doing. To hear the heir of this kingdom is working as a servant, I bet her interest level for suitors will go down for sure. And if she ain't wed before the dear King dies and that nasty boy is placed on the throne, mark my words, hell will break loose in this kingdom.

"Yolanda! Hold your tongue and take mind of what comes out of your mouth!" Nana snapped at the cook and then quickly turned to the princess and said, "Pardon her words, milady, she knows not of the meaning of the words of which she speaks."

But the princess just shook her head and said, "No, Nana, she knows very well and I agree. Though he is my stepbrother and I should not be saying this, I know very well that he would not make a good ruler. He has no training for it."

"If you say so." Nana muttered with a small smile.

"Oh! Princess!" Another voice suddenly said causing both Nana and the princess to turn around.

"Hello Nathan, what is it?" The princess asked the footman.

"I heavily suggest you get on back to bed." He advised when his shock at seeing her here in the kitchen had begun to wear off, "The youngest prince had woken up, crying, because of a nightmare, causing both the King and Queen to awaken. And the Queen didn't seem too happy about that…"

"That's alright Nathan." The princess said with a sigh, "Even if I pretend to sleep, my stepmother will still awaken me. It is better to face the bull then to run away and hide for, after all, if you face the bull, then you'll see the attack coming right at you, rather then it sneaking up on you. However, thank you for the warning." She told the man with a small smile.

He nodded his head in understanding and then wandered off to continue his duties.

"Well then, I shall be off." The princess told them with a sigh, gathering herself up off the stool.

"So it must be, I suppose." Nana said with a sigh and gave her another hug before wandering off to continue her duties as well.

The cook quickly cut off a large chuck of bread and handed it to the princess, and when she gave her a questioning look, the cook smiled and said, "Well, you can't go off fighting bulls on an empty stomach, can you?"

Rewarding the cook with a laugh, the princess thanked her and, taking a bite of the warm soft bread, started her way towards the library.

But as she thought would happen, she had not even reached the hallway before the library when a maid came running towards her.

"Princess! I have a message from the Queen!"

"What is it?" The princess sighed as the maid halted in front of her, panting.

"Oh, um, she told me that you gotta help clean the Grand Hall today, milady, and she said you're gotta also be watchin the youngest prince when they go out this evenin."

"Oh, where are they going? The princess asked the young girl.

"Um, I don't know, milady. Sorry." She said, looking deflated and scared

"That's alright. Thank you very much." The princess thanked her with a small smile that lifted the little girl's spirits and she raced off.

When she disappeared, the princess sighed and then headed off towards the well to fetch a bucket of water. Stepping out into the chilly early spring air, the princess grabbed a bucket from the stables and slowly wandered her way over to the castle well. There was a slight breeze through the air, nothing that the princess had to worry about, but it still stung her cheeks and nipped her nose and she shivered, wishing the sun were out to warm her.

"You having fun?" Came a sneer from beside her.

"Oh, much. Care to join me? You can grab the soap." The princess said with false cheer as she turned her head to see her younger stepbrother fall in step beside her.

"Why on earth would I do that? _That's_ servant's work." He sneered

"Yes, but servant's work is important too. How else would we get any food in our stomachs if we had no one to cook it for us? And I highly doubt that we would be seen with much respect if we had such a dirty castle." The princess said stiffly

"But they do that because they're _below_ us. Or, at least me." The boy drawled again, looking up at his stepsister's face in hopes to see hurt in her face.

_Now I understand what head cook was talking about_, the princess thought, rolling her eyes and stepping off to the side to reach the well.

"Did you hear?" Her stepbrother mocked again.

"What?" The princess asked with very little interested as she placed the bucket on a hook to lower it down to the water.

"Where me, mother, and father are going." He said, with the air that it was someplace she would want to be invited to.

"No." The princess said bluntly, not wanting to be told by him, out of all people.

"We're going to the ball." He hissed grinning with amusement when he saw her eyes widen with surprise.

She had completely forgotten, today was the day of the annual spring ball. The day where all the kingdoms of this land gathered and feasted, where all her friends would be.

Her stepbrother jumped with surprise as a sudden crash sounded from his stepsister dropping the bucket roughly down the well. Shouting out in alarm, all he did was watch as she whipped around and stormed back towards the castle, being too afraid to stop her.

The princess didn't know what she was doing but she suddenly found herself at her stepmother's study and, without even knocking, entered. Her stepmother, sitting at her desk, looked up in alarm to see her stepdaughter fluming at her.

"What is it that you want?" She asked her, looking back down at her papers.

"Let me go to the ball." The princess snapped.

"No." Her stepmother said, looking up at with pleasure sparkling in her eyes, "We need someone to take care of the baby, he is so in need of someone to take care of him at such a young age.

"Let one of the maids do it, he should have a nanny by now anyways."

"You know I don't believe in nannies. A baby should be raised by the family, not a complete stranger."

"Then why do I seem to be the only one taking care of him?" The princess growled.

Suddenly, the stepmother stood up and rounded on her, "Are you saying that I'm not taking care of my own child? That I'm not a good mother."

All the princess dared to do was glare at her, which caused her to slap her.

"How _dare_ you, you little brat! I am your stepmother, you should be treating me with respect. But no, you come barging in here demanding to go to a party instead of taking care of your own brother, you tell me that a social life is more important then family and then you insult my own mothering skills? You spoiled girl! How dare you! You will not go to this ball nor, as punishment, any other party this year and probably not this ball again next year."

The princess opened her mouth to protest but suddenly a maid walked into the room and froze at the sight of them.

"Now, go down to the Grand Hall and help wash it." Her stepmother commanded, excusing her, "Oh, and you'll not be having any supper today too."

"Yes stepmother." The princess muttered stiffly then whipped around excited the room, trying her best to hold back the tears that threaten to burst.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The princess's muscles screamed when the sun had fallen behind the mountains that surrounded her land and the eerie blue light of Twilight came spilling in through all the cracks of the castle. Finally, the Grand Hall had been cleaned and looked dazzling as the maids and footmen slowly lit the candles to worn away the darkness of night.

Pulling herself up, the princess rubbed her arms wearily and was surprised to see Nana had come over and grabbed her bucket.

Opening her mouth to protest, Nana, however, cut her off saying, "Come now, princess, you are tried enough without a good meal in your belly and with little hours of sleep. Go to your room; I think you deserve a night to yourself and to sulk as much as you'll like."

A little laugh escaped her and, saying thanks to her mother's former handmaid, the princess turned away from the strange magical sight of the Grand Hall in the arriving darkness and started her slow journey up to her bedroom.

But to the girl's misfortune, the moment she had stepped out of the hall, her family had ascended from the upper floors and were gathering themselves for the ball.

"Ah! My daughter!" Her father called out as he saw her standing before them, "How are you on this fair time of dusk?"

"I'm alright father, just a bit tired." She told him.

Walking over to her, he gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a large hug, muttering in her ear, "I am sorry that you cannot come with us daughter, but, if your stepmother says you must stay, then I'm afraid you must stay. But, no worries, perhaps you'll come next year. In fact, I think you shall have to. You are the age of sixteen, am I wrong?"

Smiling, the girl nodded her head.

" Oh, how fast time has flown." Her father sighed releasing her from their hug at last and looked her over with pride, "Why, just yesterday I was holding you in my arms, telling you a nursery tale, and now look at you! A well-grown woman of marriageable age! You'll be a fine queen someday, my daughter, a very fine queen."

"Thank you father." The princess replied, her face flushing with happiness of all the praise.

"Father! Come now! We're leaving!" His stepchild cried out as he and his mother started their way down to the carriage that was waiting for them.

"And don't forget to take care of your brother!" The duchess cried out to the princess.

"Ah! Yes! Well, so long daughter!" Her father grinned, giving her a kiss on the forehead and quickly rushing off to join with his wife and stepson.

Watching them go, all the happiness that the princess had felt before drained out, leaving her feeling miserable and alone as she watched her family go on off to the ball without her.

With a sigh, the girl turned around and started her way towards her parent's bedroom where, by no doubt, her little baby half brother would be. As she arrived, she pulled open the door to the nursery that was adjoined with her parent's room and witnessed the boy asleep in his crib. Smiling, she closed the door softly behind her and walked over to the couch and sank into it, feeling all the pain and weariness that ached her bones and heart.

_It just isn't fair_, she thought miserable, _I've never done anything to deserve this and yet, my stepmother treats me as if I were a demon. A monster. Something that needed to be punished._ With nasty thoughts swarming in her mind about her stepmother, the girl leaned back her head, closing her eyes, and within a moment, the fast spreading spell of sleep took her over.

It felt like only a moment, however, when the girl was suddenly wrenched awake by the sound of something crashing against the floor and the outburst of crying. Quickly getting up, the girl hurried into to her half brother's nursery and lit a candlestick. When the light swallowed the darkness, the princess gasped as she saw what the baby had done.

He had thrown one of his pillows at a beautiful music box that had once belonged to her mother. It had often sung the princess to sleep after frightening dreams of ghouls and monsters and when storms of thunder and lightning roared overhead. But now, the beautiful precious music box lay on the floor, shattered into dozens of broken pieces.

Placing the candlestick down on a table, the princess shakily bent down next to the broken pieces, picking one up and examining the laughing faces of the people painted onto it. Laughing smiling people attending a ball. A ball similar to the one in which the princess could have gone to; _should_ have gone to.

The baby suddenly started to scream in anger, shaking the bars of his crib demanding the princess to pay attention to him. But the princess was in no mood to.

She couldn't stand his screaming; she had to wash the grand floor, had only a piece of bread to eat, had her stepmother win again in their war of wills, watched her father leave her behind to go to a ball where everyone whom she loved would be, and now looked down upon her mother's shattered music box and he dared make a fuss and cry about what? About being pampered? About not having a care in the world? About having two parents that loved him instead of having only one left that didn't have time for her anymore? He had no right to cry, no right at all.

"Oh, shut up!" The princess snapped, whipping her head around to glare at the baby, "stop crying!"

But he wouldn't listen and instead began to scream louder. Trying to contain her anger, the princess got up slowly and, walking over and grabbing his bottle, gave it to him stiffly and bent back over to the shattered music box. As she began to pick up the pieces, something suddenly struck her on the head and her half brother started to wail again, shaking the sides of his crib even harder. But his half sister ignored him, placing the pieces into her handkerchief. She knew what he wanted, sweets instead of his bottle. But she wouldn't give him any; he didn't deserve it.

Leaving the crying baby in the nursery, she went back into her parent's bedroom and placed the broken music box onto the table. As she stared at it, she felt tears start to well up and when she heard her brother wail even louder she snapped and began to shout:

"Oh, how I wished the goblins would have taken you! I wish they would take you at this very moment!"

And she buried her face into her hands, weeping at how unfair her life was. As she let all her grief wash upon her for a moment, she soon realized that it became oddly silent. Wiping her eyes, she sat there for a moment and the realization quickly hit her; _the baby had stopped crying_.

Fear suddenly overtook the girl and she ran back into the nursery and froze as she opened the door; the light had gone out but she could still see the silhouettes of the goblins scattered all about the room and a silhouette of a man pulling her little baby half brother up from the crib. The man turned his head to look her and the princess felt herself hold her breath and her heart beat faster.

He was the most terrifying yet most beautiful man that she had ever laid eyes on; dressed from head to toe in black, a certain type of power radiated from him that would cause anybody, even a mountain lion or the mightiest king, to shrink back with fear. His hair, black as night, danced wildly around his face that was one of a very clever and very tricky person; he was not the sort of man to be trusted. But it was his eyes that intrigued her the most. They were bluer then the sky itself and were as warm as summer's rain after a drought, but at the same time, they were as cold as ice in the long harsh winter. The princess praised herself at her gift of knowing what kind of person someone was just by looking into their eyes, but she could not figure out this man at all and that was what frightened her the most.

Swallowing nervously, the girl said in a shaky voice, "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

But the man simply cocked his head to one side and smirked.

Suddenly, her sense returned to her and, glancing down at the baby, she took a step into the room and begged, "I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said." He told her, looking her over with the same calculating look.

"But I didn't truly mean it." The girl said feeling tears start to spring up in her eyes, "Please let him stay, please!"

"I can't; you know perfectly well that once a wish is made, it's made." The Goblin King said and with that, he snapped his fingers and the baby disappeared.

"Oh." The girl sob, feeling tears flow down her face, "Please, where is he?"

"You know perfectly well where he is." The Goblin King said once again, leaning against the crib and still looking at her the same way. The princess decided that she did not like that look.

"Please, bring him back!" The girl begged, "I'll do anything! Just bring him back! Please!"

With an aggregated sigh, he looked up at the ceiling, as if that had answers to a question he was asking.

When the girl thought that there would be no hope for her, the man suddenly ripped his gaze back onto her, telling her, "How about I give you a gift instead? It'll be a trade. I get the baby, and you get anything your heart desires."

But the girl just shook her head, telling him, "I can't; it isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I truly want my brother back. Isn't there anything I can do to get him back?" Again, the Goblin King hesitated, staring at the ceiling once more causing the princess to whimper, "Please, where is he?"

Suddenly, he straightened him and, muttering a few words under his breath, pointed to the floor and something flashed out of his fingertips, causing the princess to scream.

Opening her eyes after she reflexively shut them close, the princess gasped and she looked through the hole through the nursery's floor and into a land she had never seen before. Large walls linked together and snaked themselves throughout it, creating a maze of colossal size; dead vines and branches clung to the walls and, though she was very far away, the girl could hear lions, wolves, bears, and creatures which she did not want to know the names of filled the air with their loud chilling roars and howls. And in the center, just visible over the towering walls, a large dark castle stood there in the heart of the Labyrinth.

"Your brother is there, in my castle." The Goblin King suddenly said, causing the girl to jump for she had forgotten he was there. "Do you still want to look for him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you certain? My Labyrinth is not a pleasant walk through a castle's garden."

"I have to in there?" The girl timidly asked, leaning over the portal slightly and feeling a bit sick as she heard a wolf send a long cold howl through the night air.

"Only it you want your brother back."

Taking a steadying breath, the girl turn her gaze away from the Labyrinth and locked it with the Goblin Kings, "Yes, I want my brother back."

Grimacing, He tugged on his black gloves as he explained the rules, "To obtain your baby brother, you must solve the Labyrinth and find him in my castle. But I warn you; the Labyrinth is full of things you have never seen before. All those monsters and creatures that you fears lived in the shadows under your bed or in your wardrobe when you were young exists and prowls in the Labyrinth. There are tricks and puzzles and it is very possible that you might not come back. Are you sure you still want to go? You can still turn back."

"No." The girl said, not pulling her fierce gaze away from him, "I want my brother and I'm willing to go through your Labyrinth to get him back."

"Then jump into the portal princess," The Goblin King said, "and let the game begin."


End file.
